


Primal Instinct

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of season 10, you and Sam are frantically searching for Dean. But as soon as you catch him, well, that’s when the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like a damn horror movie from all the screams that were coming from the woods where Sam had taken the demon.  _ Damn it, Sammy.  _ You thought as the screams became louder. Sam was going mad trying to find Dean and these demons were not making it any easier. Hell, a demon was the thing that started this mess in the first place.  _ That son of a bitch Crowley is going to pay big time for what he’s done to Dean and to Sam because of it.  _ It was bad enough that Dean had died at the hands of Metatron and was probably being held against his will by Crowley. A blood curdling scream rose from the woods and broke your thought and suddenly it was quiet again. Sam knocked on the passenger window of the car to get your attention. His hands were covered in blood from the knife he’d used on the demon and his face was torn with emotion.

“Any luck?” You asked, hoping maybe this one had been their lucky break.

“No.” Sam sunk down into the passenger seat and stared at his blood stained hands as you pulled out onto the main road.

“Well, there’s plenty of demons. So-” You glanced at Sam and felt like  your heart had been yanked. Sam had been like this for days ever since he found Dean’s note on his empty death bed. He’d have his moments of pent up emotional rage and then as soon as he would let some of it out he’d result to this lump of hopeless emotion that overtook him.

“We’ll find him, Sammy.” Was all you could say to him.

* * * * *

“Y/N! You’re not going to believe this!” Sam shouted as he came running into the library of the bunker with his laptop in tow. You were all ears as he set the laptop in front of you and pointed to the screen.

“ Do you realize what this is, Y/N?” Sam was smiling from ear to ear. _ Missing Ohio Man Found Slain in Wisconsin. Hm… _

“Um, no. What does it mean?” Sam sat down in the chair beside you as he scrolled the page down to a picture taken from a surveillance video.

“Alright, get this. A "John Doe" who was murdered in Wisconsin a week ago turns out to be this guy named Drew Nealy who went missing from a religious order in Northern Ohio...okay?” You nodded. Sam’s face hadn’t been filled with this much excitement since… who knows when!

“Now, Drew Nealy had been missing for 3 years. Killed his wife, his kids...just disappeared. I know it's thin, but...if this guy was possessed…”

“He could be our first link to finding Dean!” You practically jumped out of your chair in joy from the thought of it.

“Exactly! So, pack your hunting bag, Y/N. We’re going to drive to the police station where this surveillance video is and see where it leads us.”

* * * * *

When the two of you walked into the police station, you were greeted by one of the officers.

“Appreciate you coming down, agent. But I'm afraid you may have just cost Uncle Sam a tank of gas.” The two of you stared at him confused.

“ Oh, why’s that?” The officer sat down and logged into his computer. The surveillance video from that gas station popped up and started to play. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. There he was, Dean Winchester, standing near the counter of the gas station reading what looked like a porn magazine.  _ He’s alive! He’s alive!  _ Your mind screamed at you.

“You came up here to investigate Drew Neely's murder, right?”

“Right.” You and Sam said in unison.

“ Problem is, no one's certain it was a murder at all.”  _ What? Dean and murder? There’s no- _

“ Okay, then what are we dealing with here? A suicide?” You looked at Sam like he was stupid.  _ It’s murder, Sam! But there’s no way Dean- _

“Self-defense, more likely,” The surveillance video started up again as the two of them discussed it, “That John Doe right there is the one you want to keep your eye on. Watch.” What you saw as the video continued shocked you to your core. Dean was standing, minding his own business and reading the porn magazine in his hand when the man behind him, Drew Neely, pulled out a knife. Just as Neely is about to stab him, Dean pulls out the first blade and stabs him. 

“Son of a bitch.” Sam’s words break you free of your trance as the video stops on Dean’s face.

“That's the image that's getting uploaded to the wires.” Sam nodded and pointed at the computer screen.

“Detective, do you mind if I, uh, take another look at this?” The detective got up to allow Sam into his chair and glanced at you.

“Knock yourself out. I'll be back in a few.” You nodded and as soon as the officer was out of the room, you put your attention to the computer screen as Sam rewinded the footage.

“Sam? You don’t really think Dean-” Sam shook his head.

“I don’t know, Y/N. Dean isn’t the kind of guy to-” Sam froze.

“What? Isn’t the kind of guy to what, Sam?” Sam gulped and pointed to the computer screen.

“Well, I think this guy might be the kind to.” You looked at the screen expecting to see a hidden creature or something that would’ve explained why Dean killed this Neely guy, but this was much worse. Dean’s eyes were pitch black.

* * * * *

You couldn’t believe it. Some demon thought he could possess Dean’s body as he lay there dying.  _ That demon better hope he never meets me,  _ you thought.

“Y/N?” Your attention was brought back to Sam as he stood outside the passenger window waiting for you to get out of the car, “You coming? Or should I interview the store clerk myself?” You shook your head and climbed out of the passenger seat.

“ There is no way in hell you’re going to do this without me, Sammy.  _ We’re  _ going to find Dean.” Sam smiled and lead the way into the gas station. The two of you assumed the man at the counter was the store clerk as you approached it with your badges showing.

“I’m Agent Johnson. This here is my partner, Agent Scott. We’d like to ask you a few questions about the John Doe that murdered our victim here in your gas station if that’s alright with you. You called him… “porn guy”?” You looked at the store clerk’s name tag, Mickey, as he nodded.

“ Oh, yeah. Porn guy was an animal. Bro came at him like, “what?!” and he was all like, “wh-a-a-at?” “say my name! Say my name! Say my name.” And there was a lot of blood.” “ Right…” you muttered as you stepped towards the counter, “Um… when the guy, uh -- when -- “porn guy” came in, did he...say anything?” Mickey looked at you like you had said something entirely off topic.

“W-where's the porn”

“That's all he said? Did he buy anything? Did he -- did he use a credit card? Nothing?” Mickey stared at Sam blankly.

“So some guy comes in, kills another guy in your store on your watch, and you just -- you what? Just keep on keepin' on?” You asked. Mickey looked back at you like you were just as stupid as him.

“You mean when porn guy was stabbing the other guy to death 10 feet in front of me, and I was having a total code-brown moment in my favorite freakin' pants because I thought I was next, did I conduct a field interview?...No.” Mickey looked as if he’d just remembered something and reached under the counter to pull out a cell phone.

“Oh, hey. Uh, can you do me a solid? Found this wedged under the T.P. I think it's the dead guy's phone, and, uh, if you're heading back to the station…” You snatched the phone from his hands and slightly rolling your eyes.

“ Thanks.” You strolled out of the gas station and started to go through the phones messages and calls. One message stuck out to you that read,  _ Winchester. Amherst Junction, WI Gas n' Sip B/W 11a-12p. Long live Abaddon. _

“Sam?” You handed the phone to him, “I think you should probably call the number this text was sent from.” Sam looked at the message and almost dropped the phone by how quickly he dialed. Sam put it on speaker phone and as it dialed your heart was beating a million miles per hour. Suddenly, the dial tone stopped and a voice spoke through the speakers.

“ You’re dead.”  _ Crowley,  _ you thought as your jaw tensed and you were filled up with rage. Had Sam not suddenly started to speak, you would have taken the phone yourself and given Crowley an earful of horrible words.

“Nope. Just using a dead man's phone.”

“Moose. Took you long enough. Your brother and I were beginning to wonder if you'd hit another dog. You know?” Crowley’s chuckle rang through the inside of the car and made your rage spike up even more.

“My brother is dead, Crowley. We know you have some freaking demon parading around in his meatsuit, and trust us, you are gonna pay for that.”

“We? Oh, that’s right. You’ve got Dean’s little long-term one night stand with you, don’t you?” That was it. Your anger boiled over and you let Crowley have it.

“The term is girlfriend you son of a whore! I swear-”

“Actually, she was a witch, darling.” You growled at the interruption.

“ I don’t give a shit, Crowley. This is all your fault, you bastard.  _ You  _ led Dean to the First Blade.  _ You  _ convinced Dean to take on the Mark of Cain.  _ You  _ are the reason that he is  _ dead _ ! I swear to God-”

“God? Don’t you think he would’ve stopped me by now if he was even around, sweetheart? Shut your filthy whore mouth and listen to my bloody words: your boy toy is alive and kicking.”

“Liar!” Your fist slammed into the roof of the car and Sam had to hold you down at this point as tears began to stream down your face, “He’s dead and one of your fucking demons are parading him around like a fucking mascot of hell!”

“ Sweetheart, I'm afraid you haven't allowed yourself to dream quite big enough here. Your brother is very much alive, courtesy of the mark. And the only demonized soul inside of Dean is his and his alone.” You stopped cold.  _ Did he just say- _

“No. You’re lying. Dean is not a demon!” Crowley’s chuckle sounded over and over through your mind like the psychotic melody of a villains theme.

“Well, his soul is just a wee bit more twisted, a little more mangled beyond human recognition, but, I can assure you, all his. There, now. Feel better?” You struggled to keep yourself from letting out a pitiful cry. Sam’s arms were wrapped around you now, rocking you back and forth trying to calm you down.

“And the, uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill my brother, how does Dean feel about that double-cross?”

“If that's what you think is happening, then you're more out of your depths than I thought. Especially with that walking sack of emotional fury tagging along. What’s her name? Y/N, is it?”

“Leave her out of this, Crowley. I don't know how you did this, what kind of... Black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me --I will save my brother or die trying.” Yet again Crowley laughed at you and Sam. If he wasn’t safe far away from you, you would’ve cut his guts out with the demon knife.

“You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Heck, you've been a demon. We've all been demons. No, it's that he's with me and he's having the time of his life. You can't stand the fact that he's mine.”

“He’s not your pet, you sick son of a bitch.” you finally mustered the energy to scream it through the speakers.

“My pet? He's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels. “The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel." Dean Winchester completes me, and that's what makes you lose your chickens.” You sat up and were about to let him have more profanities out of your mouth, but Sam gave you a look that said not to.

“I am going to find you, I am going to save my brother, and then I'm going to kill, Crowley.”

“Well, that's the operative phrase, isn't it? “Find you.” good luck with that.” The phone went silent as Crowley disconnected the call. Your shoulders slumped against the passenger seat as you struggled to calm down.

“Beulah, North Dakota.” Sam suddenly said.

“What?” Sam looked at you and held up what looked like a tracer. A smile creeped onto your face as you realized what Sam had said.

“ We found him, Y/N.” You wiped off the tears you’d shed and buckled your seat belt as Sam drove the car out of the gas station and onto the main road to Beulah, North Dakota.  _ We’re coming, Dean. _

* * * * *

You woke up to the car stopped on the side of the road. Sam was looking all over and wondering what the hell was wrong when a car suddenly pulled up behind you. A man walked out of the vehicle and approached Sam.

“Hey. Need some help?” Sam looked grateful that someone had stumbled upon the two of you. If not, you would’ve probably had to help push the car since all those lessons from Dean about cars never really stuck. Mainly because you had a hard time understanding it when Dean would turn the lesson into kinky sex on top of the hood of the Impala.

“Uh...Yeah. I-I think so. It just died on me.” The man laughed and his eyes barely met yours before popping the hood and getting to work.

“ Your ride really has it out for you, huh?” The man’s voice was muffled through the dash window of the car.  _ I’ll say,  _ you thought. Suddenly, the sound of feet scuffling against asphalt and a thud sounded from outside the car. The hood of the car came crashing down and the man that had stopped to help out was now holding a gun and pointing it at you.

“Sorry, but I’m gonna have to ask you to step out of the car.” You tried quickly to get out of the car before he suddenly came behind you and started to tie your hands together.

“What do you want?” You said before he suddenly tied a piece of cloth around your mouth.

“ Sorry, beautiful.” All you saw next was his fist collide with your temple and the world around you went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 The sound of feet scuffling across the cement floor and Sam groaning was enough woke you up from your blackout.

“Sam?” As soon as you yelled for Sam, you blindfold was yanked off your head and a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling above you just about blinded you and Sam.

“Sam!” You yelled as you saw the state he was in.

“I’m okay, Y/N.” The man that had knocked out both of you suddenly came out from the darkness and looked you up and down.

“So that’s beautiful’s name. Y/N…” He walked up to Sam and jabbed his elbow into his side, “How’s that chicken wing?” He chuckled.

“Who are you?” You asked.

“You I do not know much about, but him I know. Sam Winchester, brother of Dean Winchester. You don’t know me, Sam, but your brother… well, he and I go way back.” Sam gave him a confused look that turned to pain when the man jabbed him once more in the side.

“That didn’t answer my question. Who are you? A hunter?” The man looked as if he was weighing something invisible in the air.

“Sure. Yeah, we can go with that. Hunting your brother counts, right?” You felt something drop into the pit of your stomach: fear. This man, whoever he was, was after Dean and was most likely going to kill him if he got the chance. _They're never just there to sell girl scout cookies,_ you thought.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sam warned.

“Yeah?”

“Trust me. Look, buddy, I-I don't know who you are, all right? I don't know what you want or what my brother did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spit you out in the first place. He's a monster.”

“Well, he was. Yeah, he was... Many, many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now. ‘Cause Dean has to die.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Sam asked.

“Your brother killed my father when I was a boy.” The room went silent. _Dean killed-_ So many things were being revealed to you about Dean that you didn’t know if you could take any more.

“I’m sorry.” The words were blurted out of your mouth before you could stop them.

“I'm not looking for your sympathy, Y/N. I'm looking for Dean. And you’re going to help me find him.” He suddenly started searching through your pockets until he stumbled upon your cell phone.

“W-what are you doing?” You asked as he flipped open the phone and started to browse through your contacts.

“Well looky here,” he said as he pointed at the screen and put it in front of your face, “a little heart beside his name. You got a crush on him, sister?” He chuckled. You said nothing as he started to search through your photos now.

“Hey! That’s private, you can’t-”

“Oh ho! We’ve got the girlfriend front-and-center! Hunny, you just made my job a whole lot easier.” Your head sunk as he clicked the “call” button and the dial tone sounded through the speakers.

“I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out.” Dean’s voice would have been music to your ears if this would’ve been a different situation.

“Well, hell, I just may take you up on that.” There was a long pause before Dean spoke again.

“And who is this?”

“Me? Well, I'm karma, brother. The name’s Cole, but after I’m done with you you’re going to be calling for mercy.”

“Is that so? Well, at least tell me why karma is on my supposedly girlfriend’s phone? Is she dead?”

“No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your “supposedly” girlfriend and your brother will be just fine.”

“Oh really? And how do I know they're still alive?” Cole nudged you to speak, but you refused. Cole made a frustrated groan before taking his hand and slapping you across the face. The sting of the slap made you scream and you could’ve sworn that you could hear Dean laughing.

“Glad to hear she’s still screaming because of me. And my brother?”

“Here, Dean.”

“Alright, Dean. There’s your proof of life. You got a pen?” Dean chuckled again.

“No, you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing -- except the 100% guarantee that, somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you.”

“Well, that'll be a cold comfort to them when their dead.” Cole looked like he was pissed at how this was going so far.

“I told them to let me go. So, whatever jam their in now, that’s their problem.” Your heart sunk at how cold-hearted Dean sounded as a demon. _What did I expect? Demons are cold-hearted._

“Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to them as I'm slitting their throats.”

“Yeah, you do that, 'cause they know me. And they know damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word.” There was the sound of Dean laughing and then the line went dead.

“Well, you heard him, Cole,” Sam said, “he’s not coming. Sorry ‘bout your luck, bud.”

“Really? Now, you know your brother gave me the, uh, green light to put one between your eyes, right, Sam? And probably wouldn’t mind me having a bit of fun with you, beautiful.” You shivered and tried to shrink away from him as he caressed your cheek.

“Leave her alone. Listen, Cole. Dean...Dean isn't Dean right now. Now, look, I don't know who you are --”

“No, you listen, Sam. Every night since I was 13 years old… every night, I close my eyes and all I can see is your brother and all that blood… and my daddy. Now, I know Dean's family and all, but he gave you two up. And you have no reason to protect him -- none. So help me. Please.”

“Look, I'm sorry about your dad. Whatever happened... Dean had a reason. I don't know how to tell you this. There are monsters out there.”

“You don't think I know that? I did two tours in Iraq. Special Ops, Darfur...The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers and child soldiers so hopped up on speed that they could barely talk! Oh, but they could sure as hell shoot an A.K.”

“Not that kind of monster.” You said.

“Don't tell me about monsters, Y/N! 'Cause I've met my share.” You looked up at him and pitied him. _Why couldn’t you have just grown up without that desperate need for revenge?_

“I mean vampires! All right? Werewolves. Monster... monsters. Look in the bag, “ You motioned with your head to yours and Sam’s duffle bag sitting on the table beside the two of you, “Go on. Take a look. It's right there.” Cole walked over to your duffle bag and pulled out many of the supplies including the flask of holy water. He held it up and chuckled.

“I guess even psychos need to hydrate.”

“It’s holy water.” Sam explained. Cole scoffed and walked back behind you.

“Look, we’re not a psychos. And we’re not lying.”

“Well, you see,” Cole reached into his bag and pulled out a ball-peen hammer, “that's exactly what a psycho liar would say, so... See my dilemma?” Cole set the hammer against Sam’s knee.

“No!” You yelled as Cole got ready to swing like it was golf.

“Sorry, beautiful. We are just gonna have to do this the other way.” You closed your eyes and waited to hear the crunch of Sam’s knee cap and his scream echo through the building, but the only thing you heard was a phone ringing.

“Ain't you lucky, boy?” Cole said before dropping the hammer and reaching into his pocket to answer his phone.

“Hey, darling. No, I'm good. No, everything's fine. Everything's just fine.” Cole’s voice faded as he walked outside the building and out of sight. You let out a puff of air that you felt like you’d been holding in forever. _How are we going to get out of this?,_ you thought. And as if someone had dropped the answer in your lap, you attention was caught by something shining on the floor. Cole’s keys! He must’ve dropped them when he took out his phone and now they were yours and Sam’s literal key to freedom.

“Sam, we’re gonna get out of here, okay? And then we’re gonna go get Dean and cure him, okay?” You heard a muffled “okay” from Sam and went to work. You rocked your chair back and forth until you fell sideways and right next to the keys. Quickly, you were able to grab the keys and cut the bindings on your chair to set you free. You went over to Sam and went as fast as you could to get him free until the last zip tie snapped in two.

“Let’s go,” you whispered to Sam as you helped him up, “we’ve got to get on the road.”

*****

On the way to Beulah, North Dakota, Sam had picked up wind of some douche picking a fight in a strip club that ended up with the security guard almost hospitalized by his injuries. Obviously, that was the work of demon Dean Winchester. And, as fate would have it, Crowley supposedly called Sam and told him where Dean would be. Now, as you were pulling into the parking lot of the Black Spur bar where Dean sat probably waiting for you, your stomach was filled with butterflies at what fate had in store now.

“You sure you wanna come in, Y/N?” Sam asked. You climbed out of the car and walked quickly towards the bar.

“We’re in this together, Sam. Come on.”

As soon as you walked in, Dean’s eyes were on you. He looked shocked to see you until Sam came in behind you.

“Hiya, Sam. I see you let Y/N come along,” Dean’s eyes flashed black for a split second when he looked at you, “bad idea, Sammy.” Fear settled over the butterflies in your stomach. The look Dean gave you was one a beast gave its prey.

“Well, you know how she is, Dean. She just wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Dean laughed as he took the shot glass beside him and tipped it back.

“I told you to let me go.” You took a step back as Dean stood up and closed the distance between you and Sam and him. Sam’s arm stuck out in front of you like a shield as he pushed you behind him.

“You know I can't do that, Dean. By the way, your, uh, pal Crowley… sold you out.” Dean scoffed at the mention of Crowley’s name.

“Sounds like him.” Dean made a motion toward you and Sam reacted by pushing the two of you back further.

“Dean, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. I know you don’t want to hurt either of us, especially Y/N. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?” Sam pleaded.

“Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?” Pain struck through your heart at the idea of it. _This isn’t Dean talking,_ you reminded yourself.

“That was Crowley.” Dean shook his head and took another step further. Sam pushed you behind the bar so there could at least be something to protect you if Dean were to lunge at Sam. And hopefully give you enough time to run.

“It really wasn’t. Come on now, Sammy. I know you’re smarter than that.”

“It doesn’t matter, all right? 'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it.” Dean was suddenly between you and Sam. The only thing that was between you and him was the counter of the bar. His eyes bore into you like you were some piece of meat hanging in front of him.

“Will we, Sammy? 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to jump over this bar and rip Y/N’s throat out... with my teeth. I'm giving you both a chance, Sam. You should take it.” Dean sat down at the seat across from you and pointed you to leave. You froze and looked to Sam as he nodded. You walked slowly to the edge of the counter where the distance between you and Dean was shorter than it had been since you’d walked in. Dean winked at you and you went shooting across the room to Sam.

“We’re gonna have to pass, Dean.” You grabbed Sam’s arm and slightly put yourself behind him just in case.

“We’re not leaving without you, Dean. _I’m_ not leaving without you.” Dean chuckled at your sudden show of emotion.

“Sorry, sugar, but I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me?” Tears began to well up in your eyes and you hoped that they would go away.

“No. No one’s going to kill you, Dean.”

“Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming.”

“Well, I don't care. Because you are my brother. And I'm here to take you home. Willing or not.” Dean’s chuckle bursted through his throat so loudly that it made you jump.

“What is this, a Lifetime movie? Huh? With your puppy-dog eyes and Ms. Crybaby over there hiding behind you like a lost kitten?,” Dean’s laughter suddenly stopped, “Oh, I see! Sammy thought with me out of the picture he could take a swing at “my girl”? How cute.”

“It’s not like that, Dean. I-”

“Oh, shut up. Once a whore, always a-”

“No! You shut up, Dean! I’ve had enough of this! You left Sam in pieces and I had to pick them all up. You know, deep down you know, that I love you. Dean, I love you. Sam knows that. Crowley has been filling your head up with lies to keep you away from us, to keep you away from me and I’m sick and tired of his shit!” Dean’s mouth pulled up into a smirk at your anger.

“You were always so sexy when you got angry, Y/N.” Your cheeks heated at Dean’s comment. But Dean’s smirk faded as he saw what was in your hands. You walked toward him with the sigil etched handcuffs and looked at him pleadingly.

“We’re going to fix this, Dean. Just, please, let us help you.” Dean took a step back for each step you took forward.

“You really think those are going to work, Y/N?” Dean’s eyes shifted between you and the cuffs as his back hit the edge of the bar.

“There’s only one way to find out.” You said as you opened them and took another step towards him. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking and a hissing noise to your right. Smoke filled the air of the bar and sent you and Sam into a coughing fit.

“Y/N! We’ve got to get out of this gas!” You nodded and headed to the door. Just as you had gotten out of the bar and into fresh air, a pair of black boots came into view. When you looked up, Cole stood above you smiling.

“Hello again, beautiful.” And, again, everything dimmed to black.

*****

  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

You were shocked to find yourself in your bed in the bunker when you woke up from your blackout.  _ I’m gonna have to learn to sense people or something ‘cause this waking up from being knocked out is not working for me,  _ you thought as you sat up. The room spun around a bit before you were able to stand up fully and make your way to the door.

“ Sam?” You yelled down the hallway. Silence.  _ Where could he be?  _ There was no way that Cole guy had just let you guys go and taken you back to the bunker. You grabbed the knife in your sock drawer and made your way down the hallway to the library.

“Sam?” You called once more. This time you heard the rustling of papers coming from the library.

“In here, Y/N!” Sam called. You sighed in relief as you walked into the library. Sam was rustling through papers that the Men of Letters had left about the demon cure.

“Wait- why are you going through the papers on the demon cure?” A smile creeped onto your face as you realized what it meant.

“We got him, Y/N. He’s in the dungeon awaiting his next dose of sanctified human blood.” You jumped with joy as you started towards the dungeon.

“But, Y/N, remember. He’s a demon and he’s going through changes right now so you can’t believe anything he says. It could be dangerous.” You nodded and gave Sam a little salute before sprinting to the doorway of the dungeon. Once you were out of sight of Sam, you stopped and took a deep breath breath before opening the door to the dungeon.

Dean was tied to a measly chair and if it weren’t for the devil’s trap below his feet, he’d probably have been across the room and at your throat as soon as you walked in. He looked like he was unconscious, or asleep, by the way his head had lolled down against his chest. If Dean wasn’t a demon and this had just been a regular morning waking up to him passed out in a chair in the library after an all nighter researching, you would have thought he looked adorable. But he was a demon and he was tied up to a chair above a devil’s trap and you were terrified to even get within fingertip reach of him. As soon as you’d thought it, Dean’s head snapped up, his black eyes pierced your skin and looked you over from head to toe. His mouth twitched into a smile.

“Y/N, so nice of you to join us.” You held the knife steady in your back pocket as you took a step towards him. Dean watched your every move as you approached him cautiously.

“I wouldn’t come any closer, sugar. Not unless you’d like to leave with something special.” Dean winked and made a biting motion at you. You shivered at the cold humor that Dean had developed as a demon. Still, for some reason you found yourself inching closer and closer to him until your knee came in contact with his. You gasped and went to take a step back, but Dean’s knees lunged forward and pulled your leg toward him causing you to fall against him. You held your breath and waited for Dean to bite you, head butt you, something violent, but he didn’t. He just looked at you as his eyes went back and you could see those gorgeous green eyes again and for a split second you thought he was human again. A strand of hair fell in front of your face and as you reached to push it out of the way, you felt Dean’s lips brush yours. You froze. Had you been in the right mind you would have pushed him away and ran to get Sam, but you didn’t. Instead, you did something dangerous. You kissed him. Dean let go of your leg and you found yourself straddling him. You moaned against the feel of Dean’s mouth against yours after such a long time. 

“Dean…” you moaned. You found your hips grinding against him as he struggled against his bindings. Dean broke from the kiss and began to kiss down your jaw. You sat up so he could reach as much of your skin as possible. Those kisses turned to little nibbles as he struggled to thrust up against your arousal. Your fingers pulled Dean’s hair back so you could pull him back into a kiss.

“ Y/N…” Dean moaned, “I need… need you, please. Y/N… untie-” You froze.  _ What am I doing?  _

“What?” You cupped Dean’s face in your hands and looked at him like he’d asked you to murder someone.

“ Y/N,” Dean thrusted up as he groaned, his eyes flashing black, “please… untie-” You couldn’t believe it.  _ I should have listened to Sam,  _ you thought as you mentally kicked yourself.

“I can’t.” The two words alone almost brought tears to your eyes. Dean looked like you’d slapped him in the face.

“Y/N, please, I-” You jumped out of Dean’s lap and wiped the tears that were starting to stream down your face.

“No! I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t. Not until you’re human again.” You turned around to the door when suddenly you heard it. The snap of rope. Before you could even scream and run to the door, Dean had his hand covering your mouth and slammed the door shut. You struggled against him as he pushed you against the wall and turned you to face him.

“Now, I’m going to remove my hand and it doesn’t matter if you scream in here, sugar. You’re mine now.” Then you remembered, the room was sound proof. Dean had installed it so you wouldn’t have to hear the screams and howls of whatever creature they kept down here at night since your room was right above it.

“No,” you whimpered as soon as Dean’s hand let go of your mouth, “Dean, please.”

“Please what, Y/N?” You turned away from Dean’s face as he whispered into your ear, “I thought you loved me, Y/N? You seemed to be loving me over there as I was tied up. That’s very kinky, baby.” Part of you, the sane part, had you trying to break free of him, but the other part of you, the love sick, melted against his voice and begged to be near him.

“I do love you, Dean. The human you! Dean, please, let me go. You’ve got to be cured.” Dean chuckled.

“Personally, Y/N, I like the disease. I mean, think about it. I’ve got more stamina and we both know what that means.” Dean nipped at your exposed neck. Your hand reached up to push him away when it brushed something cool. Your fingers explored what it was and realized it was a bottle of holy water. Quickly you started to unscrew the top of the bottle as Dean was preoccupied with kissing your neck.

“ I’m sorry, Dean, but you know me. I just can’t take no for an answer.” You grabbed the bottle and dumped all of it’s contents onto him. Dean yelled in pain from the holy water as smoke lifted from his skin. You took the opportunity to push Dean away and sprinted out of the room. You didn’t bother to check if he was coming after you, because apart from the pounding of your heartbeat and feet hitting the concrete floor, you heard Dean roaring behind you.  _ You’ve really pissed him off now,  _ you thought. Your mind searched through of where to go when the control room popped into mind.  _ That’s it,  _ you thought,  _ I need to lock the bunker down so Dean can’t get loose again.  _ You raced around a corner and hid behind the wall to listen. Silence. You cautiously stuck your head out into the hallway to look for Dean and when you saw it was empty, you quietly made your way down the hall. Suddenly, a door slamming sounded from behind you. You jump into the room that holds the keys to the control room.  _ Please, oh, please, don’t let me die today,  _ you mentally prayed. As quiet as you could, you rummaged through the key drawer until you found the keys to the control room.

“Come on, Y/N!” Dean’s voice suddenly erupted from somewhere in the bunker, “Don’t you want to hang out with your boyfriend? Spend a little special quality time?” You tried to ignore Dean’s ramblings as you made your way into the control room. You scanned over the controls for the lockdown switch until you found the keyhole for it. You looked behind you in case Dean had come in and then pushed the key into the switched and turned it. The lights switched off and flashing red lights and an alarm sounded throughout the bunker.

“ Smart, Y/N! Locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it. But here’s the thing: I don’t want to leave! Not ‘til I find you! Not till my arms are wrapped around your naked body and my teeth on your neck! Not until you’re screaming my name, whether from pleasure or pain!” You were almost out of the room when you accidentally knocked over a pile of books. You winced as the clutter of books hit the floor with multiple loud thuds.  _ Damn it. _

“ Y/N!,” Dean yells in a sing-song voice, “You’re just making this worse for yourself, Y/N. One way or another, I’m going to find you and fuck you.” Suddenly, the lights turned back on.  _ He’s in the control room!  _ Which meant he was right next to you. 

“Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame Sam for me getting loose. All that blood he pumped into me to make me human… Well. The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil’s Trap? Well, I just walked right across it.” Quickly, you took the opportunity to slam the door shut. Dean pounded at the door and you were afraid that the door would give way to his strength.

“Listen to me, Dean! Sam says we’re getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let him finish the treatments, please.” The pounding on the door stopped and you waited for Dean to say something. Just as you were about to make another plead, a hammer struck through the middle of the door. 

“You act like I want to be cured, Y/N!” Dean yelled while he chopped through the door like it was butter. By now, Dean had punched a hole through the door so that his face was visible. His eyes shone black when he looked at you but the hunger within them was irrefutable, “I like the disease, remember? Something about endless stamina and you and I doing all nighters with two pillows and some chocolate sauce really tickles my pickle.” Dean continued to cut through the door until he was on the other side standing right in front of you. You pulled the demon knife that was in your boot out and pointed it at him at a defensive stance.

“Dean, stop! Please, I really don’t want to have to use this on you.” You pleaded. Dean laughed and cupped his jean-clad erection.

“ Oh, Y/N. Tsk tsk tsk, we don’t need toys, baby. ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that fucking you? Ain’t no choice at all. You see, not only does being a demon make me want to fuck you all night, the Mark makes me want to do it every night for the rest of my measly life.” Your cheeks flushed red involuntarily and you cursed the heat that began to pool in your panties.  _ Fuck, this is not good.  _ Dean took a step towards you and it took you a second to jump back away from him.

“D-don’t take another step, Dean. If you come at me I won’t have any other choice but to use this.” Dean chuckled and tauntingly took another step. He knew you couldn’t use that knife on him and he was enjoying every second of it. In fact, it was probably making him even more aroused by the second.

“Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Y/N?” By the end of his sentence, Dean was now within fingertip reach of you. You took the knife and scratched his hand, distracting him long enough to run away. Dean was hunched over with a smirk as he watched you run away.

“Come on, Y/N! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of all this foreplay. Let’s get down to business!” You started to run faster and turned the corner to head to the library. You had to stop halfway to take a breather and as you checked around the corner you breathed a sigh of relief. When you turned around Dean was suddenly there. On instinct, your hand shot up and the knife was at Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes flashed black and his mouth creeped into a smirk.

“ Well … Look at you. Do it. You gave me a fair warning, so do it. It’s all you.” The knife shook in your hand as you struggled to hold it steady.  _ Do I really have the stomach to kill him? I love him.  _ You mind fought with your heart over what the right thing was to do until you came to a decision. You tossed the knife to the side and jumped into Dean’s arms as he pulled you into a heated kiss.

“Atta girl, Y/N.” Dean moaned through your kiss as he pressed you against the wall and pressed his jean-clad erection against you. You moaned at the familiar feel of his manhood pressed up against you and traced your hands down his chest to unbutton his jeans. Your hand slid into his boxers and seeked out his pulsating cock. Dean growled in pleasure as your fingertips brushed against the head of his cock.

“You feel that,” Dean said as he thrusted into your hand, “you do this to me, Y/N. You gonna help me out?” You nodded and bit down on your bottom lip until you drew blood. Dean sucked the wound into his mouth and tongued at the cut you’d made as you slowly, gently, began to stroke his cock. Dean’s breath grew ragged as your movements became faster with every moan that escaped his throat.

“Cum for me, Dean.” You whispered in his ear. Dean froze and suddenly jolted against you in sharp, fast lunges as he came against your hand, “Atta boy, Dean.” For a while, Dean’s head lay against your shoulder as he breathed in and out very slowly. Suddenly, Dean’s head shot up and his eyes flashed black as he pressed himself closer against you.

“ Should’ve listened to Sammy, Y/N.” Dean’s hand gripped your throat faster than you could react to. You tried to yell for Sam, for Castiel, for anybody, but the air in your lungs wouldn’t pass the grip Dean had on your throat.  _ No! This can’t be happening! This can’t-  _ Suddenly, the grip Dean had on your throat was gone and his body was ripped away from yours as Castiel pinned Dean’s arms behind him.

“It’s over, Dean. Are you okay, Y/N?” You nodded and pulled your shirt down from where Dean had tried to pull it off. Dean tried to break free of Castiel and lunge at you, but his grip on Dean was too strong. A roar erupted from his throat as you backed away from him. He was acting like a complete animal.

“Dean, it’s over!” Castiel shook him until his fit stopped, “I’m going to take him back down to the dungeon, I’ll meet you down there.” You grabbed Castiel’s trench coat before he could leave.

“ I think I’m gonna go to my room and rest. Let me know when he’s cured.” You turned around as tears began to stream down your face. As soon as you reached your room, you slammed the door behind you and curled into a ball on top of your bed and started to rock back and forth as the tears flowed freely down your face.  _ Please, whoever is up there, just bring my Dean back. Please, just… please. _

 


	4. Part 4

 Sam held the flask of holy water steady in his hand Dean’s eyes flashed black and then dissipated back to normal. Dean groaned and breathed out as he looked at his surroundings and then up at Sam and Castiel.

“You look worried, fellas.” Sam splashed the holy water in his face and waited for his skin to begin to smoke… but it didn’t. Sam smiled, Dean was back.

“Sammy, I’m pretty sure I’m not a demon anymore.” Sam chuckled and released the restraints from Dean’s body. Dean stood up carefully and once he had sure footing took a step towards Sam and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back, Dean.” Dean nodded and began to head to the door now. Sam realized where he was going and grabbed his arm.

“Uhm, Dean, you might want to give her some time.” Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy.

“Why? Y/N knows I’m here, right? That I’m cured?”

“Well, you see, Dean… something happened earlier… with Y/N.” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“What happened? Is she okay? Did-” Sam stopped him before his thoughts drifted too far.

“She’s fine, Dean. It’s just- well, you scared her earlier. Really, really, scared her.” Dean’s head dropped as he sat heavily back into the chair and after a few seconds, he lifted his head and his eyes shone bright red with the tears that began to well up.

“What did I do, Sammy?”

* * * * * * *

The shouts of Dean had stopped hours ago, but you could still hear them echoing faintly throughout the bunker. It was like you were having a nightmare and you just couldn’t wake up. Dean had been so much different when he was human. He was sweet and funny and absolutely amazing and this monster he had become was burying that memory with fear. The word echoed in your mind. _Monster,_ you thought, _he’s a monster now._

The sound of the door to your room creaking open startled you so much that you hid under the blanket you’d been crying into. You stared at the blackness under the blanket and listened to the footsteps that were coming near your bed. Your heart was beating extremely fast when you felt the edge of the bed lower. Carefully, you reached above you for the blade underneath your pillow and collected the courage to come out from under the blanket. You did so slowly.

“Y/N.” You jumped at the sight of Dean and held the knife out in front of you.

“Stay back!” You thrust the knife forward as Dean made a slight movement towards you. You kept your eyes low, you didn’t want to see those black, soulless eyes, “I’m not afraid to use this, you- you monster!” You had to blink multiple times to be able to see as tears began to well up in your eyes.

“Y/N, please, look at me.” You shook your head and backed up against the headboard of your bed. You came up on your knees and keep your fingers around the knife.

“No! Get out of here, monster. Now!” You yelled. You swiped the air in front of you and was surprised to feel it catch something. You opened your eyes after realizing you had them squeezed shut and looked at where you’d done damage. On the top of Dean’s hand, there was a long cut. You watched as the blood dripped from his hand and onto your bed sheets. Suddenly, Dean grabbed the knife and threw it across the room, slicing the inside of his hand in the process.

“Baby, please,” you tried to push yourself closer against the bedpost, almost as if you were trying to push through it, “look at me.” You turned your head and waited for him to cut you, bite you, something equal to the fact that he was now a monster, but he didn’t. Instead, you felt a warm, calloused hand caress your cheek and you felt your muscles relax and it. _No!_ You screamed at your emotions. You slapped the hand away and flailed your body back and forth until he was on top of you and had your arms pinned down.

“Get off of me!” Dean’s hand covered your mouth and forced you to face towards him.

“Baby, look at me! Look at me, damn it! It’s me! I’m human!” After you refused once again to look at him, Dean tried to open your eyes by force.

“Don’t touch me!” You yelled as you grabbed the holy water on the counter and splashed it onto him. You froze when you didn’t hear him screaming.

“Baby, I’m human.” Slowly, you turned your head and looked up at Dean. His eyes were normal, no black in sight, and there were droplets of holy water dripping onto your face from his chin. You were overwhelmed with emotion as you realized that Dean was finally cured.

“Dean?” You choked out through tears. He nodded as he began to cry as well. He crashed his lips against yours as he held you against him.

“I’m back, Y/N. I’m cured.”


End file.
